Suppose the graph of $y=f(x)$ includes the points $(1,5),$ $(2,3),$ and $(3,1)$.

Based only on this information, there are two points that must be on the graph of $y=f(f(x))$. If we call those points $(a,b)$ and $(c,d),$ what is $ab+cd$?
Explanation: We know that $f(1)=5,$ $f(2)=3,$ and $f(3)=1$.

Therefore, $f(f(2))=f(3)=1$ and $f(f(3))=f(1)=5$.

This tells us that the graph of $y=f(f(x))$ passes through $(2,1)$ and $(3,5)$, and the desired expression is $(2)(1)+(3)(5)=\boxed{17}$.